New Moon
by Kandai
Summary: Empire of the Moon VI. Et pourtant, Jack sait que la Lune n'a guère besoin d'être présente pour que la situation empire. Spirit!Jamie, OC!Death. One-Shot.


**Crédits** - William Joyce, Dreamworks Studios.  
**Base** - Rise of the Guardians (Les Cinq Légendes)  
**Rating** - T  
**Avertissements** - Univers Alternatif. Présence de personnages originaux (OC). Violence. Langage grossier. Torture non-explicite/mentionnée.

**Chronologie** - Juste après la fin de Little Mister Sunshine.

**Note** - Il est cinq heures du matin. J'ai sommeil. J'ai des examens dans une semaine. J'avais promis de l'action. Ce chapitre m'énervait. Je pensais que j'avais fini d'écrire pour 2013. Voilà le résultat. Bonne nuit, bonne année, bonne lecture.

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**New Moon**

(Empire of the Moon)

* * *

— Jack !

Jurant furieusement entre ses dents, Jack évita un jet de sable noir qui vint s'écraser contre le mur de briques d'un magasin de jouets. La jument qui le poursuivait piaffa d'impatience et revint à la charge, ses membres se décomposant en minces filaments sombres qui se lancèrent à ses trousses. Guère désireux de faire connaissance avec la magie du Croque-mitaine, l'Élémentaire poussa Jamie devant lui et prit la fuite vers les rues semi-éclairées, laissant une fine traînée de poudre blanche derrière. Son compagnon trébucha, visiblement terrifié – il y avait de quoi. Que faire dans une situation pareille ?

Jack se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang avant de prendre une décision.

— Jamie, cours devant et cache-toi ! Je te rattrape ! cria-t-il avant de bifurquer, amenant les juments furieuses à sa suite.

_Soirée de merde_, pensa-t-il en gelant un de ces machins qui s'était approché un peu trop de lui.

Non pas qu'elle eût bien commencé, loin de là. Non contente de le savoir mis en danger par la présence de Pitch lors de la cérémonie de l'Équinoxe, Elle avait exigé qu'il restât en exil jusqu'à ladite célébration, histoire de ne pas empirer davantage les choses. Ce sur quoi Elle n'avait pas compté, apparemment, c'était que la Lune n'avait guère besoin de sa présence dans le beau petit monde des Esprits pour faire empirer les choses.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait été réellement surpris d'entendre la Lune réinsérer Pitch Black dans ses bonnes grâces Jack supposait que même les tyrans les plus puissants ne se débarrassaient qu'à grand peine d'une âme aussi délicieusement damnée que le Croque-mitaine. Cela avait soulevé un vent de panique parmi les plus craintifs et mit le reste de leurs communautés sur leurs gardes : personne ne tenait à se trouver sur le chemin d'un bourreau enragé par un précédent échec, surtout quand ladite humiliation était encore cuisante dans les mémoires. Jack s'était ainsi résolu à passer sa dernière nouvelle lune avant l'Équinoxe reclus dans le Hall de l'Hiver, à échanger de moroses nouvelles avec Bli' et Blanche ou à supporter les farces insupportables des nixes ce qu'il aurait certainement fait s'il n'avait pas reçu d'ordres contraires.

Ordres qu'il n'avait pas accueillis favorablement d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'Elle pensait, Jack se le demandait : il était en danger de mort et il fallait qu'il aille jouer au baby-sitter dans les bois ? Si Moïra – et rien que de penser à son nom le faisait frissonner – avait vraiment vu quelque chose dans cet esprit errant qui pouvait changer leurs fortunes, magnifique certes mais ne pouvait-elle pas s'en occuper elle-même ? Et si Elle tenait vraiment à mettre la main sur le nouveau-né, pourquoi envoyer celui avec la mise à prix sur la tête pour aller le récupérer ?

Réponse doublement évidente : ils n'étaient pas assez de résistants que pour se permettre de risquer un autre membre de leur mouvement moribond et les plus suspectés d'entre eux restaient sous étroite surveillance. Certes, certains Esprits savaient certaines choses (Blinda en était le parfait exemple) mais pas assez pour les mettre véritablement en danger – les autres restaient terrés dans leurs sanctuaires, attendant patiemment l'heure où Pitch Black viendrait les traîner devant la Lune. Des lâches se morfondant sur leur sort, voilà ce qu'Elle avait réussi à rallier en plus des Élémentaires survivants.

Et Jack était son joker. Depuis presque deux cents ans qu'il l'était, cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre. Fort de son arrogance, il avait simplement suffit qu'il se montrât imprudent pour que la Lune dardât ses rayons sur lui.

Et voilà où cela l'avait mené. Jack jeta rageusement un nouveau jet de glace sur une des juments, la pulvérisant en similaires filaments de vapeur noire et poursuivit son chemin dans les ruelles sombres de Burgess.

Une de moins, cinquante autres à détruire.

_Le ciel_, pensa Jack non sans désespoir. Il lui fallait prendre de l'altitude, laisser le vent souffler sur ses membres, fuir cet endroit maudit le plus vite possible.

L'Élémentaire plongea pour éviter un furieux coup de sabot et lança un nouveau tir à l'aveuglette. A en juger par le hennissement ennuyé, il avait manqué sa cible.

Prendre la fuite. Non, pas maintenant… _pas sans Jamie_.

Jamie qui avait été paralysé de terreur à la première vue des juments. Jamie qu'il avait envoyé se cacher pour éviter que l'enfant ne soit pris entre deux feux. Jamie qui, il espérait, avait trouvé un refuge sûr le temps que Jack gère la crise.

Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Pour être tout à fait franc avec lui-même, il trouvait que Moïra avait bien fait de les lâcher sur cette piste : Jamie était… avait… il ne savait que dire exactement, quelque chose de _spécial_, une innocence incongrue que Jack ne se souvenait pas avoir vue sur le visage d'un Esprit, fût-il nouveau-né. Lui-même était venu au monde en frissonnant sous les rayons cruels, avait appris très vite les règles de son monde, son rôle et celui des Gardiens, d'Elle et de la Lune, pourquoi le tissu qu'il gardait attaché autour du poignet était important, pourquoi il était important que personne ne sût qu'il pouvait faire _plus_ que faire apparaître quelques flocons. Jamie ne savait rien, n'avait conscience de rien et avait passé la soirée entière à lui poser des questions stupides à propos des Gardiens, de la Mort, de l'Empire de Lune, ce genre de conneries que tout le monde dans le même cas de figure connaîtrait déjà.

Mais la Lune n'avait pas atteint le nouveau-né.

Quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produit depuis la naissance de Jack et encore, celle-ci n'avait eu d'extraordinaire que la main d'une autre puissance dans son organisation – le dernier Élémentaire né à ce jour, ultime souffle d'êtres aujourd'hui disparus ou moribonds.

Jamie, Jamie… n'avait rien de tout cela. Il n'était apparemment ni le produit de forces anciennes disposées à faire entrer une nouvelle pièce sur l'échiquier, ni un des sbires que la Lune avait déjà conditionné et enrôlé dans son Empire de pions. Bon sang, il ne savait même pas ce qu'était censé représenter Jamie, quelle valeur ou croyance lui était attachée, était-ce un Esprit indépendant ou le nouvel avatar d'un plus gros concept (comme lui) ? Poser ce genre de questions aurait été bien inutile, cependant, car le gamin semblait n'avoir aucun indice. Pas le moindre symbole, pas la moindre manifestation, le néant complet.

Étrangeté que ce vide apparent autour d'un Esprit à peine entré dans leur monde impardonnable – peut-être pas tant que ça, si Pitch Black s'était montré si prompt à se jeter sur eux. A croire que la vielle fripouille avait attendu tout ce temps avant de…

_Bon sang de bon sang de merde !_

Arrêté net par l'abjecte vérité, Jack perdit un bref instant son calme, gelant absolument tout dans un rayon de trente mètres, y compris la vingtaine de cauchemars sur ses talons. Aucunement émues par la perte de leurs sœurs, les survivantes piaffèrent d'excitation et formèrent rapidement un demi-cercle, avançant d'un même pas vers leur proie.

Jack montra les dents et resserra sa prise sur son bâton, aveuglé par une rage sans précédent.

— Alors comme ça, vous voulez jouer, hein ? rugit-il, les yeux dardés sur les toits sombres à la recherche de son ennemi. Venez jouer, dans ce cas.

Condamné ou non, il allait exploser ces sales bêtes et repartir avec Jamie, si ce dernier était encore intact. Ensuite, il assassinerait Moïra. De sang-froid. En faisant durer ça le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

Debout au milieu des cieux assombris de Burgess, le Croque-mitaine et le Gardien des rêves regardaient la scène avec intérêt. Pour tout avouer, Pitch ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis une éternité.

Il avait appris de sa dernière confrontation avec l'irritant fugitif et plutôt que de faire une irruption immédiate sur le champ de bataille, le Croque-mitaine avait préféré lancer ses juments. Même si la distance et la consistance de ses créatures laissait un peu à désirer, il s'agissait d'une parfaite mise en bouche avant de passer au plat de résistance. Ou encore battre la viande pour l'attendrir.

Le bourreau laissa son sourire s'agrandir. Ca promettait vraiment d'être amusant.

Voletant sur un petit nuage ses côtés, Sandman avait pris un air fort contrarié, ce qui en soi n'était guère surprenant. Le marchand de sable était, sans concession aucune, son collègue le plus supportable et c'était majoritairement dû à son vœu de silence mais depuis que Pitch avait eu comme idée d'emprunter son sable magique pour donner vie à ses précieux cauchemars – des êtres bien plus résistants et consistants que ses autres créatures de l'ombre – le petit bonhomme se fendait de regards désapprobateurs et de gestes agressifs, allant jusqu'à l'éviter pendant des années entières, leurs réunions faisant exception à cet arrangement tacite.

Bref, le bonheur total. Pitch n'allait certainement pas cracher là dessus.

Il devait admettre, il avait envie de savoir qui était ce petit Esprit que la Lune avait réussi, il ne savait par quel miracle, à dissimuler tout ce temps aux yeux des rebelles. Depuis combien de temps ce gamin était-il venu au monde ? Avait-elle toujours prévu d'en faire un appât ? S'agissait-il là d'un nouvel Élémentaire, quelqu'un d'important ou un lutin tout à fait indispensable ? Un futur Gardien ? Il était évident aux yeux de Pitch qu'il s'agissait d'un test, une chance pour lui de réparer son échec mais cela paraissait trop simple, trop grossier – même pour la Lune.

N'y avait-il rien de plus sous cette sordide affaire ? Pitch avait traqué des résistants à l'Empire toute sa vie durant, certains innocents des péchés dont on les avait accusés et d'autres non et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il soupçonnait une organisation plus élaborée parmi les confessions éparses qu'il avait recueillies mais il n'avait jamais eu le loisir d'interroger quelqu'un qui avait la moindre idée de ce qui se passait au dehors.

Si véritablement Résistance il y avait, ses membres étaient soit reclus et étroitement protégés, soit si peu nombreux que cela n'aurait pas dû poser problème. « N'aurait pas dû » étant le mot-clé.

Un Élémentaire encore vivant et non-marqué du sceau de la Lune était déjà une chose assez exceptionnelle que pour être prise sérieusement en compte. Un Élémentaire dissident davantage, la dernière en date étant morte depuis à peu près deux cents ans. Mais un Élémentaire dissident et _entraîné_ ? Qui recevait visiblement des informations, d'une manière ou d'une autre, puisqu'il avait su où aller pour trouver leur appât alors qu'il avait fait profil bas le reste du temps ? Qui savait où et quand disparaître ? Il y avait bien trop de coïncidences pour que cela fût l'œuvre d'un seul Esprit, aussi malin fût-il.

Son premier réflexe avait été de crier Moïra mais l'idée était ridicule : la Mort ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ce genre de favoritisme.

— Pas sans déclencher l'Apocalypse, marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur les silhouettes nébuleuses de ses cauchemars.

— Qui te dit que ce n'est pas mon but, Terreur ? claqua la voix sèche de la concernée derrière lui.

Sandman fit un bon silencieux. Pitch s'abstint de lever les yeux au ciel. Parlez de la Mort et elle arrive en courant. Tellement typique.

— Vous vous ennuieriez trop vite, répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être que s'il se concentrait assez fort, elle partirait.

— Pas très sympa, ça, Roi des cauchemars, soupira Moïra en se laissant tomber sur le bord du nuage du marchand de sable. Yo, Sanderson, ça gaze le nuage, siffla-t-elle avec un léger hochement de tête pour le second Gardien.

Ses cheveux indigo juraient atrocement avec le sable doré du petit bonhomme. Au moins, pensa Pitch avec patience, elle avait eu la décence de porter du gris aujourd'hui.

— J'ai deux minutes à t'accorder avant de filer, Kozmotis, alors si tu as des questions, je te conseille de les poser maintenant.

Injuste. Il avait des questions, sans doute assez pour retenir la Mort une heure entière s'il le fallait, mais aucune idée de leur ordre d'importance ou même s'il était bien utile de les poser. Connaissant la demoiselle et oh, il la connaissait…

— Ai-je droit à un avertissement ? demanda-t-il, un peu curieux tout de même de savoir si la réponse avait finalement changé.

Au grand déplaisir de tous, Moïra se fendit d'un sourire extrêmement laid.

— On n'change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, hein ? Désolé, coco, mais rien sur ma liste. Il faudra que t'attendes encore un peu.

Pitch soupira derechef, une vague d'amertume lui brûlant la gorge. Au moins, ça valait le coup.

— Tu travailles pour ceux d'en face, accusa-t-il en fixant durement l'Esprit intemporel, laquelle se contenta simplement d'hausser les épaules, un rictus contrit déformant son visage mutilé.

— Je suis la Mort, déclara-t-elle avec simplicité. Tu sais que je ne travaille pour personne.

Le seigneur des cauchemars se retint de montrer les dents. Évidemment, il savait. Il n'était pas _stupide_, merci bien. Ca semblait un maigre prix à payer face à l'information qu'il venait d'obtenir. Pitch se fendit à son tour d'un sourire malveillant.

— Alors, tu ne nies pas leur existence ?

— Pas la peine de nier ce que la Lune sait déjà, coco.

La Lune, pensa Pitch avec une fureur nouvelle. Bien sûr que la Lune savait ses secrets lui importaient peu mais comment comptait-elle sur lui pour éradiquer une vermine dont il avait à peine conscience ? Il avait accepté le fait d'être un pion, un outil dans des mains bien plus puissantes que les siennes, même si l'idée le faisait grincer des dents mais que valait-il s'il était tenu de faire ce que sa maîtresse exigeait de lui sans même _réfléchir_ ?

De quoi la Lune avait-elle si _peur_ ?

— Tu commences à comprendre, alors, ricana la Mort avec gravité en lissant son jupon orange. Ton cas n'est p'tête pas désespéré, alors. Garde bien ça en tête, surtout.

_Hein_ ?

— Comprendre quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement en se tournant vers le nuage – uniquement pour trouver la place occupée par l'irritante Esprit deux secondes plus tôt insupportablement vide. Sandy lui lança un regard vaguement effrayé, comme pour demander ce que c'était que ce « spectacle » – Pitch leva les mains au ciel, hors de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ?

Maudits soient la Lune, la Mort et cet agaçant Élémentaire ! Il en avait assez de tous ces _secrets_. Il allait capturer les deux rebelles, les accrocher comme des punaises dans les cages de son antre et leur arracher leurs secrets du bout des lèvres un par un, tatouer leurs corps de leurs péchés jusqu'à ce qu'ils demandent grâce et lorsque ce moment arrivera, il toiserait ses deux victimes avec haine et leur soufflerait « non » avec délectation.

… une minute. Où était-il parti, ainsi, perdu dans ces pensées étranges ? Quand avait-il cessé de se concentrer sur la traque ? Quand avait-il _perdu _ses _juments de vue _? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce _sable dansant_ devant ses yeux ?

Sable ?

Horrifié, Pitch tourna un regard incrédule vers Sandman. Celui-ci, le visage curieusement, sinistre jouait déjà avec une autre boule de son maudit sable, l'un de ses fouets levé dans l'autre main. Un instant, le Croque-mitaine se sentit défaillir devant l'énormité de la chose.

Sandman avait tenté de l'hypnotiser. Sandman essayait de l'endormir. Sandman essayait de l'immobiliser durant leur mission.

Un instant, Pitch fixa son alter ego, sans parvenir à discerner autre chose que le « pourquoi » qui résonnait dans sa tête quand soudain, tout fit brusquement sens.

Moïra prenant deux minutes pendant une mission, le sable pour l'endormir, les juments laissées au sol – une diversion !

— Espèce de… traître ! hurla Pitch, comme si la Lune pouvait l'entendre. TRAÎTRE !

Trop tard. Sandman lui envoya sa balle de sable dans la figure.

* * *

Jack devait le concéder : achever les cauchemars était une tâche épuisante, surtout à cinquante contre un. Il avait attendu que Pitch surgisse d'un recoin sombre d'un instant à l'autre et s'était préparé à le recevoir en bonne et due forme, c'était-à-dire en gelant entièrement son bras cette fois-ci. Et puis sa tête. Et puis son détestable être tout entier pour ensuite le briser en mille morceaux.

La cinquantième jument réduite en poussière grise l'avait laissé sur les rotules, appuyé comme un mendiant sur son bâton de berger et une douce colère au ventre – Lâche ! avait-il envie de hurler à son tourmenteur qui sans nul doute, l'observait depuis une cachette sûre en ricanant comme un maniaque. Ils avaient été trahis, _Moïra_ les avait trahis, mais il n'était pas dit que le dernier Élémentaire libre se rendrait sans se battre.

Seulement, les minutes s'écoulèrent et Pitch n'était toujours nulle part en vue. Il n'allait pas cracher sur l'absence fortuite.

Les doigts tremblants, Jack se hissa sur son artefact. La fine couche de glace sous les pavés de la ruelle sombre le fit légèrement glisser.

— Jamie, haleta l'Esprit, furieux contre l'univers et lui-même.

La mission consistait en récupérer l'étrange Esprit pour le mettre en lieu sûr. Le laisser entre les griffes de la Lune n'était pas la solution – et n'était-ce pas Sa volonté, après tout ? Elle l'avait envoyé ici pour mettre le petit en sécurité, Elle devait bien avoir une _raison_.

_Protéger Jamie. Protéger Jamie. Protéger Jamie._

Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit embrumé, comme un mantra, une prière longtemps oubliée qui le maintenait encore debout. Elle lui avait dit, il y avait bien longtemps, que s'il avait vu le jour dans un monde plus doux, il aurait sans doute fait un excellent Gardien. L'Hivernal avait ri à l'époque, parce que l'idée était d'un ridicule consommé et parce qu'il ne servait à rien de se reposer sur des certitudes fantomatiques pour se donner des buts irréalisables à atteindre.

Jack Frost n'était pas un Gardien, ne le serait sûrement jamais. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il devait _protéger Jamie_.

— Jamie ! Jamie, où es-tu ?! appela Jack un peu plus fort, son cri résonnant dans les ruelles sombres.

— Je suis là ! répondit enfin la voix timide du nouveau-né.

L'enfant en apparence de dix ans passa la tête au coin de la rue et grimaça devant les restes de cauchemars mêlés aux éclats de glace. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, un bleu sur la joue droite mais paraissait relativement entier. L'Hivernal soupira de soulagement lorsque le petit garçon courut pour enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux. Jamie allait bien. _Jamie allait bien._

— Tout va bien, assura-t-il à son protégé, le souffle court. Je vais nous sortir de là, promis. Tu es blessé ?

— N…non, renifla le gamin. Elles étaient toutes après toi, elles m'ont laissé tranquille.

— D'accord, d'accord, il ne faut pas traîner, pressa Jack. Jamie, écoute, ça va faire bizarre mais le seul moyen de nous échapper, c'est de suivre le vent.

— Le… le vent ? demanda le nouveau-né, soudain pâle de terreur. Comme dans… _voler_ ?!

Le plus âgé laissa un long soupir lui échapper et attira l'enfant contre lui. Pas le temps de lui donner un cours ou même de s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas s'évanouir en quittant le sol – _il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici_.

— Je sais que ça peut faire peur mais il faut juste que tu t'accroches très fort à moi et que tu me fasses confiance, OK ?

Si c'était possible, la prise du petit garçon sur sa taille se fit plus intense encore et celui-ci leva un visage timide vers son protecteur.

— Je… je te fais confi… JACK, ATTENTION !

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner.

Jack s'attendait à presque tout : une faux tombant sur sa tête, une armée de cauchemars furieux prêts à le démembrer, Pitch ricanant ou même la Lune en personne. Le marchand de sable apparaissant derrière eux sur un petit nuage, deux énormes fouets serrés dans ses poings, restait une surprise mais définitivement malvenue ainsi, la Lune avait envoyé deux Gardiens au lieu d'un pour faire son sale boulot ? Qu'à cela ne tienne.

— Nous ne nous rendrons pas, rugit l'Élémentaire en brandissant son bâton, prêt à congeler son ennemi sur place. Il ignorait comment le Gardien des rêves se battait mais à en juger par le sable doré dont le bonhomme était constitué, ses techniques ne devaient pas être si différentes de celles du Croque-mitaine. Derrière lui, il sentit Jamie lui serrer les genoux, probablement de peur.

Et là, il se produisit sans doute la chose la plus étrange que Jack eut l'occasion de vivre.

Au lieu et en place de les attaquer, le marchand de sable leva les mains et dessina un visage au-dessus de lui à l'aide de son sable magique, un visage que Jack reconnaîtrait en mille les yeux fermés.

— Mère ?!

* * *

Jamie ignorait ce qui se passait exactement. L'attitude de Jack face au bonhomme doré – le marchand de sable, souffla son esprit d'aventurier – laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi et donc qu'il fallait prendre la fuite mais il n'avait rien fait d'autre que dessiner le visage d'une dame avec son sable. Une dame que Jack reconnût visiblement, à en juger par son cri étonné

— Mais comment… balbutia son nouvel ami, les yeux ronds comme les billes de Pipa rivés sur le Gardien.

Celui-ci recommença à dessiner avec son sable, des symboles qui défilèrent trop vite pour que Jamie comprenne ce qu'il voulait dire, mais pas pour Jack car ce dernier éclata, incrédule :

— Vous ? Un espion ?!

Jamie ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un « oooh » admiratif. Lui qui était fan de James Bond ! Peut-être pourrait-il devenir ami avec le marchand de sable, lui aussi ? Mais Jack n'était pas aussi à l'aise car il brandit aussitôt son bâton en direction du Gardien-espion, prêt à le menacer une nouvelle fois.

— Je ne croirais pas ces salades une seule seconde ! cria-t-il. Prouvez que je peux réellement vous faire confiance ou je n'hésiterai pas à vous geler sur place !

Le marchand de sable leva un sourcil et les symboles formèrent des lettres, composant un mot – non, un nom – en doré au-dessus de la petite silhouette.

JACK FROST.

— Impossible, murmura Jack, plus pour lui-même que pour un autre. Elle n'aurait révélé ce nom à personne d'autre.

Jamie cligna des yeux, un peu confus. De qui parlait-on, à la fin ? Où étaient les juments noires ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire d'espion ? Jack sembla hésiter un moment puis s'adressa de nouveau au Gardien, brusque mais pas hostile.

— Vous pouvez nous tirer de ce bourbier ?

Le marchand de sable n'hésita pas avant de hocher la tête. L'Esprit du froid mima le geste et abaissa son bâton, signalant la fin des hostilités, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Jamie. Il tira sur le tissu du pantalon de Jack, légèrement, juste pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Son ami tourna ses yeux bleus vers lui.

— On s'en va ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, Jamie, on y va, confirma Jack en s'accroupissant. Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit avec le vent ? Eh bien, c'est la même chose sauf qu'on aurait du sable pour nous porter. Tu verras ce n'est pas bien… JAMIE !

Sans prévenir, Jack poussa violemment Jamie loin de lui, faisant trébucher le petit garçon qui tomba de tout son long contre le sol froid et dur de la ruelle. A coup sûr, il allait avoir un gros bleu – peut-être même saignait-il.

Enfin, mieux valait un bleu ou un peu de sang que le trou noir fumant qui se tenait là où Jamie était pas moins de deux secondes plus tôt.

* * *

Pitch Black avait des envies de _meurtre_.

Sandman était un traître. Sandy, silencieux, souriant, pacifique Sandy qui réglait tous ses problèmes avec son sable et des beaux rêves, Sanderson Mansnoozie, troisième Gardien de l'Empire de la Lune et Maître des rêves était un putain de _traître_. Et probablement la source des résistants mais qui s'en fichait ?! C'était un traître, point barre, retour à la ligne.

Quand il en aurait fini avec ces trois là, il ne resterait rien d'autre que des cendres et du sable. La Lune pourrait gronder tout ce qu'elle voudrait, il comptait bien _annihiler_ ces trois épines dans son flanc et supprimer jusqu'à leur souvenir des mémoires collectives.

— Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre la fête, susurra-t-il avec une haine incommensurable en encochant une nouvelle flèche, mais cette nuit, aucun de vous trois n'ira nulle part.

Le traître, toujours dans un coin de sa ruelle, avait levé ses fouets bien haut – sans doute croyait-il lui faire peur. Le jeune Esprit qui leur avait servi d'appât tentait tant bien que mal de se relever mais Pitch ne comptait pas sur lui pour poser un réel problème non, toute son attention était concentrée sur l'Élémentaire.

Le combat avec ses cauchemars avait définitivement fatigué celui-là. Qu'il en soit sorti indemne était digne de louange mais Pitch n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'adonner à ce genre d'indulgence. Il avait juré de se venger de cet Esprit, ce maudit Esprit hivernal sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé et s'il y avait bien une chose à retenir de lui, c'était qu'il était un homme de parole.

— Jamie ! s'exclama l'Élémentaire en tendant son artefact vers le plus jeune. Ta main !

— Oh non, pas de ça ! rétorqua Pitch en lâchant sa flèche, forçant les deux rebelles à s'éloigner davantage l'un de l'autre. Pendant que l'Élémentaire, tombé à terre dans sa précipitation, se relevait avec célérité, l'enfant glacé de terreur se plaqua contre le mur mal éclairé de l'allée.

_Mal éclairé_. Pitch se fendit d'un rictus.

— Jamie, RECULE ! s'écria de nouveau le plus âgé en envoyant de nouveaux jets de glace en direction du Croque-mitaine, lequel l'évita subtilement avant de glisser dans les ombres offertes par la petite ruelle.

Une seconde plus tard, sa main griffue enserrait l'épaule du jeune Esprit qui poussa un cri de terreur et le plaqua davantage contre le mur, comme s'il voulait l'aspirer tout entier dans son corps, l'étouffer dans ses ombres, ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

— Non, non ! LÂCHEZ-LE ! lança l'Élémentaire, son arme brandie mais aucun projectile n'en sortit. Pitch ne se retint de ricaner de triomphe : les gens qui avaient peur pour les autres étaient si simples à manipuler.

— Jack ! cria l'enfant en tentant de se dégager de la poigne du Croque-mitaine. Jack, aide-moi !

Oh, intéressant. _Très_ intéressant.

— Jack, répéta mielleusement le Seigneur des cauchemars. Jack ? Je suis déçu, très cher. J'avais espéré un nom un petit plus grandiose de la part du gringalet qui a avoir réussi à m'échapper.

— Et vous allez être encore plus déçu dans deux secondes quand je vous aurais échappé pour la deuxième fois, gronda le rebelle en avançant d'un pas. Lâchez Jamie tout de suite ou sinon…

— Sinon quoi ? répliqua Pitch en resserrant doucement sa prise sur le garçon tremblant. Tu n'oses pas me jeter le moindre sort de peur de le blesser, tu n'oseras pas faire un pas de plus de peur que je l'emmène à ma suite, là où tu ne pourras plus le retrouver, tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que de rester là et me couvrir d'insultes et de menaces vides. Rien de ce que tu dis ou feras ne peut sauver ce pauvre gosse.

Il avait définitivement trouvé le point faible du jeune Élémentaire, sa crainte la mieux gardée et qu'on regarde la façon dont sa lèvre tremblait, dont ses dents se serraient les unes contre les autres, la couleur de ses yeux presque noirs alors qu'il réalisait son impuissance, son incapacité à sauver ce garçon entre ses griffes.

— J… Jack… pleura doucement le petit garçon, à moitié avalé par les ombres du mur.

Oh, que leur peur était _délicieuse_.

— Qui que tu sois, _Jack_, siffla Pitch Black, préparé à brandir sa faux d'un instant à l'autre, tu es pitoyable.

Le visage blanchi par la rage, Jack leva son bâton gelé pendant que Pitch matérialisait son arme dans sa propre main au même instant, prêt à frapper mortellement l'Élémentaire…

… uniquement pour voir le geste de son adversaire entravé par un fil doré.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Surpris par l'entrave soudaine, le rebelle avorta son mouvement d'attaque alors que le fil s'enroulait autour du poignet blanchâtre. L'arme toujours solidement serrée dans son poing mais incapable de se libérer de la prise, Jack lança un regard simplement confus au marchand de sable qui pour sa part, affichait une détermination résignée.

Pitch comprit trop tard.

— Non !

Sandman se propulsa brusquement vers l'Élémentaire toujours cloué au sol tandis que Pitch jetait sa victime par terre, sa faux levée dans un arc de cercle mortel qui faucha l'air devant elle. L'arme ne fit cependant qu'effleurer l'épaule de son ancien collègue, lequel siffla de douleur mais Pitch n'eut pas le temps de réitérer son mouvement qu'un écran de sable se dressa devant lui – pas assez puissant pour l'assommer complètement mais bien pour le désorienter un instant.

Un instant – cela avait suffi au traître pour prendre la route du vent et foncer vers les nuages, traînant avec lui un Jack hurlant prisonnier dans un enchevêtrement de fils qui le liaient solidement aux petits bras du marchand de sable. Pitch conjura rapidement une horde de cauchemars qu'il envoya à la suite de la traînée dorée, sans grand espoir de les voir revenir.

— Jack ! renifla le jeune Esprit en tendant ses mains vers le ciel. Jack, reviens, REVIENS !

Pitch rugit et releva le garçon toujours à terre. Il doutait que Sanderson serait assez stupide pour revenir en arrière et risquer de reprendre celui-là non, quoi qu'eussent été les projets de Sandman et de cette stupide rébellion pour celui-là, ils allaient devoir m'attendre.

— Tu aurais dû m'écouter, lança-t-il au gamin terrifié en le hissant su l'une de ses juments. Ton précieux Jack… complètement pathétique.

Un dissident sur deux et un traître dans la nature.

Oh, la Lune allait être _furieuse_.

Jack cessa de crier une fois la frontière canadienne passée, lorsqu'il devint évident que cela ne servirait qu'à aggraver son cas. Toujours prisonnier des liens dorés du marchand de sable qui fonçait à grande vitesse vers le nord, le jeune Élémentaire laissa sa tête dodeliner sur la texture du nuage qui avait pris la forme d'une barque.

— Repose-toi, lui ordonna doucement la voix mélodieuse de Sandman.

Jack haussa les sourcils, trop épuisé pour formuler les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Le gardien des rêves cependant, habitué à déchiffrer les expressions et autres formes de langage non-verbal, reprit ses explications, toujours avec une douceur de soie :

— Nous serons en lieu sûr au matin. Il faut que tu te reposes, Jack Frost. Tu en auras besoin.

Le concerné cligna des yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de se reposer. Pitch tenait Jamie dans ses griffes il devait aller le sortir de là ! Se rendre à la Lune s'il le fallait parce que c'était de sa faute si tout cela avait commencé et Jamie n'était qu'un gamin, il n'était pas censé être en danger, surtout pas dans les mains de _Pitch_.

— Il a Jamie, murmura l'Esprit hivernal d'une voix cassée. Pitch a Jamie. Oh, Mère, tout est de ma faute.

Sandman eut le bon goût de ne pas lui répondre.


End file.
